videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles III
"The only thing holding us back... Is how far Heroes are willing to go!" -Tagline NOTE: This page is NOT the main article! The main article will be published shortly! Incredibles III is the final installment in the Incredibles: Multiverse Wars Trilogy, and sequel to Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra. The game was teased on April 9th, 2017 on Brad Bird's Twitter account, where an image from the Microsoft Corporation manager, Satya Nadella, leaked an image showing a orange, flamed Incredibles symbol with the Roman Numeral of 3 below it in flames and metal. No further details on the game has been released, but it is confirmed that the Reveal Trailer will be shown at a Xbox Conference on April 26th, 2017. The game, like it's two prequels, is exclusive to Xbox One. Leaked Info Starting on February 4th, 2017, the director of the two previous games (Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds and Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra), Brad Bird (who was also the director of The Incredibles Movie), tweeted a message on his Twitter account, containing a picture of him with sunglasses. This seemed like nothing at first, but Bird left a message saying "There's a hint in the picture. Can you guess it?" and if the picture was flipped halfway, the glasses have an orange 3 above the lenses. On March 1st, the Microsoft manager, Satya Nadella, posted an image on her Twitter account containing an Incredibles symbol with the Roman Numeral of 3 in the image. The description on the image said "The next chapter in the Multiverse Wars Trilogy is set to be the best and most ambitious yet!" and several discussions started on whether the Tweet was fake or real. Snap Chat Teasers 2 days later, Alex Amancio, lead director at Ubisoft, released several teases for the game on Ubisoft-Pixar's Snap Chat account, and several clips from the game were shown, but were in static and the teaser was full of lag. The teaser contained a voice saying "Heroes are born, and they die... Even the greatest Heroes die!" and the trailer ended. Teaser Trailer and World Reveal Date On April 9th, Ubisoft-Pixar's YouTube account published a 60-second teaser trailer for Incredibles III, and the teaser trailer goes as follows: The teaser shows a huge mist of ash as Dash is heard saying "Everything you know is wrong." as the game shows him and Clementine in the middle of the screen and Clementine's voice is heard, saying "We can't do this! We're all that's left!!" as a gunshot is heard, and at the same time, Underminer is behind Dash, and Underminer explodes into glass (this is similar to the intro of Modern Warfare 3, where the game shows Earth exploding into glass) and a shard of glass hits Dash in the shoulder and arm, causing blood to pour out of the wounds. The game then zooms out on Dash and Clementine as glass flies everywhere and flames go over the screen, with Carver saying "The human mind cannot be twisted, but our greatest barrier is our own fear. Our own doubts. The only thing holding us back... Is how far you are willing to go!" as the screen turns to black and shows the Incredibles Symbol, which shatters and leaves only the I in the middle, with another I coming into place, and then a 3rd to make the Roman Numeral of 3. The dots on the Is' then disappear and are replaced by lines on the top and bottom of the Is', making the Roman Numeral of 3. The trailer then shows the World Reveal Date as April 26th, 2017. Technology "Embers" Teaser On April 24th, 2 days before the game's main trailer was released, a trailer titled "Technology Embers" was released by Ubisoft-Pixar's channel on YouTube and other social media sites. The teaser goes as follows: The trailer opens up with one of Carver's soldiers being seen from a Helmet Camera as the soldier runs through the battlefield of the Multiverse Collision in a flashback. The soldier kills a few of Underminer's SubTerra-Bots, but he is then crushed when the Gilgenbot comes in and steps on him, crushing and killing him. The trailer then shows a News Report from a Helicopter hovering over the Multiverse Collision Battlefiel, with the Gilgenbot in ruins and destroyed as the Report says "Multiverse discovered in massive battle. Is this the start or the end of Heroes?" and the chopper shows Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl standing in victory over the dead as a News Reporter says "If these Heroes are from different Dimensions and there is a Multiverse... Were we wrong the whole time?" and the trailer switches to after the events of Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds where it shows hundreds of people using Underminer's technology, which was harvested from the dead SubTerra Army in the Multiverse Collision Battlefield, and the technology leads to the creation of the EVOLUTION Suits, metal suits that give the wearer unimaginable abilities (soldiers are seen using the suits in the trailer). The trailer shows a reporter asking "What has happened to our Military?! Heroes from other Dimensions coming into ours to reap the rewards!? This must stop now!" as the trailer keeps showing scenes of Jets flying in and firing missiles at enemy buildings. The trailer shows a man with two robotic legs (these robotic legs are also pieces of Underminer's harvested Tech, known as SubTerra-Tech) on a stage in front of thousands of people, saying "When the Multiverse was discovered, miracles happened. Like my leg implants. The Incredibles saved us, joined Heroes from other Dimensions and made miracles happen!" as hundreds cheer at the statement. The trailer then shows a News Report that says "Breaking News: United Nations confirms presence of Multiverse, New Heroes to join the Hero Coalition." and another report that says "This just in, the multi-billion dollar Army known as the Hero Coalition has sparked hundreds of protests across the globe." as it shows people protesting and rioting in the streets, with posters saying "No More Multiverse Heroes!!" and "This is our Dimension!" and the news report shows the city of Seattle as a massive cloud of smoke is in the middle of the city as several buildings collapse and burn. The trailer then shows a video of The Unmarked Man threatening the United States, saying "We can no longer stand idly by and watch as these 'Heroes' play God and join their worlds with the rest of the Multiverse!" as the Unmarked Man is about to reveal his face, but it is cut off as the screen goes static. The trailer then shows Dr. Salim on the news, saying "You think that these Heroes want to just 'unite their Dimensions'? Our military is far beyond that! These Heroes from other Dimensions, they are using this world as a weapon of war!" and it shows the U.S. President at a press conference, saying "The notion that the United States Government sponsored some kind of 'Multiverse Collision Program' is not just untrue, it's patently absurd. Next question." as it shows a massive battle between the Hero Coalition and an unknown enemy as Dr. Salim's dialogue plays over the scene, saying "Futuristic laser weaponry. Heroes from other Dimensions. This IS happening! The only question that remains, is how far will we allow it to go!" as the battle is shown again, and 4 mysterious people are seen in the battle, shooting at the enemy forces. A helmet camera (which the trailer is seen from the Camera's point of view) switches to Thermal Sight and zooms in on the Heroes, revealed to be Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl. Dash then aims his gun and shoots the troop with the Helmet Cam, who falls to the ground and dies and the Camera shows an M21-XGRID Helicopter flying above, and the camera goes static and switches to black. The trailer then ends with the Roman Numera of 3 being shown. Leaked Characters Dr. Salim The character of Dr. Salim was leaked with the first few Snap Chat Teasers, and most of them had Dr. Salim saying "Listen only to the sound of my voice" and several scenes from the game were teased, but were very hazy and quickly shown. Dr. Salim has been shown in the newest Snap Chat videos on April 22nd (I am LITERALLY writing this when a new Snap Chat comes out!) as he experiments on people for a project known as 'Project: Rusalka'. This led to many fans believing that the Numbers would be a vital part of the storyline for Incredibles III. However, the theory was debunked when Salim was confirmed as working with a brainwashing programme known as The "Encryptions". The Unmarked Man On April 21st, close to the trailer's release, the Twitter account under the name of 'TheUnmarkedMan' was opened, with the profile picture showing a silhouette shrouded in darkness, with a glass pane that formed a Roman Numeral 3 in front of him. The Unmarked Man's account then had their first follower as Ubisoft-Pixar, confirming the connection between Unmarked Man and the game, now officially titled Incredibles: Multiverse At War. Full Game Main Article: Incredibles: Multiverse At War Category:Games Category:Video Games